


Shitbloods are for killing, not Quadrants

by bonsaiScribbler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsaiScribbler/pseuds/bonsaiScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is your descendant, a subjuggulator and moirails with a mutantblood. Said mutantblood is the descendant of your former kismesis. You do not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitbloods are for killing, not Quadrants

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfill for the kink meme: So it seems largely accepted that there's some bad blood between GHB and the Sufferer. Can we have something where that's true, and then the Highblood finds out about Gamzee and Karkat? And is understandably pissed. Maybe in a setting where the ancestors care about/for their descendants.

“Just what is MOTHERFUCKING WRONG with YOU?” You growled at your descendant. Rage practically oozing from every pore. “Shitbloods are for KILLING, not QUADRANTS!”

“Oh? So my descendant is not good enough for your fucking descendant?” the Signless asked, and crossed his arms. “Like I was not good enough for you?”

You turned to look at the Signless, eyes bright with madness. 

“Why do you always HAVE TO BRING THAT UP? It was something completely DIFFERENT!” you defended yourself. Honestly, was the mutant never going to let you live that down? You turned your eyes back to your descendant, who was clutching his moirail to his chest and staring back at you defiantly. The mutant's descendant was clinging to his moirail, eyes locked with his ancestor. 

“YoU woUldn'T UndErsTAnd. He KeEps Me SAne aNd haPpy.” Gamzee, your former pride and joy – not like you would ever say that out loud – told you. “I doN'T waNt To be LiKe You. I dOn't WanT tO be AlOne.”

But you were not alone. Well, at least you had been with someone for a while. Until you killed him in a fit of jealous rage. It was hit own fault, really. If it hadn't been for his matesprit bitch and that bee freak, you would have been happy. But no, he just had to stick with them. You would have kept him, if he hadn't done that. He would have made a lovely pet.

As if sensing your thoughts, he turned to look at you. Eyes gleaming with hatred. It made you want to throw him to the ground and show him who's the boss.

“You could accept that they are fucking happy and give them your blessing.” the Signless said. “They are going to be moirails despite what either of us say.”

“Fucking right.” the little mutantblood said, freeing himself from his moirail's grip to stand in front of you. He crossed his arms, and stared up at you, the same way his ancestor did. It was freaky how similar those mutantbloods were. It made you so angry. Just what was wrong with your descendant? He should be culling that candy blooded freak, not cuddling him.

“It'S ouR DeciSIon AnD we FeLt tHat wE shOulD teLl you. IF yoU don'T LikE it...” your descendant didn't have to finish the sentence for you to know that he would be with his moirail regardless of what you said.

They grow up so fast, you thought. Your former what?Partner?Kismesis?Matesprit? Toy grinned at you, showing his teeth. Anger boiled in your veins. 

“Now, let them be happy.” he said. 

Rage exploded from inside of you. You didn't remember what happened next, but you wound up with the Signless in your arms. Blood running down his neck, and his sickle sticking out of your back. When did he hit you?

You felt little hands tugging at your pants, trying to pull you off. Gamzee and Karkat, or whatever that mutant's name was, were using all their strength, but they were little more than bees buzzing in the back of your mind.

You kicked back, and hit the little mutantblood, sending him tumbling in his moirail's arms. Gamzee growled at you, and hugged his moirail tight.

The Signless snarled at you, scratching your arms with his tiny claws. You leaned down, and bit his neck, drawing candy red blood. He tasted like cherries. 

His hands were tugging at your clothes, ripping and tearing them off of you. You moved to return the favor, stripping him as fast as you can, licking every patch of skin exposed to you. 

“OH! FUCKING GROSS!” 

You could hear your descendant and his moirail make a hasty retreat, while you focused on your prey. So what if you killed him? You could always make it up to him by having amazing hatesex.

Your former, new? Kismesis seemed inclined to agree. You grinned. To hell with your descendants. Let them be moirails for all you care, you got your kismesis back.


End file.
